


Where I Need To Be

by hemmotoxicity



Series: My Youth Is Yours [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, might have to do something about that soon, starting to miss preschool!cake lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmotoxicity/pseuds/hemmotoxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's starting to think that the girls from school are a little too annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Need To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Beacon" by Two Door Cinema Club.

Luke wasn't jealous.

 

No, really. He wasn't. A little mad, maybe, but definitely not jealous.

 

You can't really blame him — not when every single female within a ten foot radius seems to have made a habit out of sticking to Calum like white on rice.

 

Luke understood why, though.

 

Sometime after the seventh year Calum had started filling out, his gangly limbs giving way to toned muscles — and now, a few months into year eight, he was officially the youngest student to ever make it into the school's football team.

 

As expected, this drew a lot of attention to the blonde's best friend. Luke was happy for Calum, he really was, but it was a bit unnerving to watch girls scramble for the older boy's attention when they couldn't have cared less about Calum ten months ago.

 

And don't even get him started on all the party invitations. Calum was fourteen, for goodness sake. He was too young to date any of the girls who were hurling themselves at him, much less attend their stupid house parties.

 

It didn't help that Calum was far too nice to just refuse the invitations flat out or to tell all of the girls to bugger off, because all it does is push them to become more assertive than ever before — even going as far as sitting in between Calum and Luke during lunch, causing unease to form at the pit of the blonde's stomach (which he pointedly refused to think about).

 

It wasn't that Luke was afraid Calum would leave him behind, because the older boy was far too nice to do that. He was simply dreading the day when Calum finally realised that there were far better people to hang out with compared to that weird skinny guy who wore skirts and dresses.

 

But when Calum stays over and cuddles him to sleep the way he's done since they were in preschool, assuring him that they were still best friends and that no one could possibly compare to Luke — all of his worries are put to rest.


End file.
